


Hold On

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batmom Reader series [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Guilt, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt Clark Kent, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship, Sad with a Happy Ending, Worried Bruce Wayne, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: In a au were Clark Kent is Clark Wayne. His mother is Y/N and his father is Bruce. They were a happy family until Clark finds his mother injured and beaten. Also not specified what happened to Y/N
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Reader, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Reader
Series: Batmom Reader series [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688
Kudos: 31





	Hold On

Clark's P. O. V

I sat in the lounge on the couch my shoulders slouching. Mom in the Med-bay laying on the stretcher, unconscious and injured. My suit still stain by her blood. I hear footsteps knowing it's my adopted dad Bruce. I listen to his fast heaerbeat, he's worried. He had his arm's folded. I couldn't stand looking at his face. I feel guilty for not being able to find her sooner. I was off planet and came home. I just so happen to listen to her Heartbeat. I found her. She was beaten nearly to death. She looked lifeless, her bleeding body trapped in my head. The only proof was her fading Heartbeat. What if she doesn't make it? 

"she's stable" he says bluntly 

I should be relieved and I am but "I should have gotten to her sooner" 

He walked to me "Clark -" 

"not even you can deny that I could have been there if-if I wasn't" I feel my word's stuck in my throat and my eye's swelling. What if she dies? I will never forgive myself if she doesn't make it 

Dad, placed his hand on my shoulder and sat next to me "her heart is still beating strong. Hold on to that. That sound. Let it get you through the time we wait for her to awaken. She is stronger than both of us. She'll make it through this" 

I took a deep breath he tightened his grip on my shoulder. He walked to the door leading to the Med-bay 

"hey, Dad" secret identity! Honestly I don't even care right now. He stopped and looked at me, I rubbed my neck "thanks" 

He gently nodded "get some rest, kid" like that's going to happen 

Bruce's P. O. V 

With my son Clark safe in the lounge I walked to the Med-bay. I saw my wife laying perfectly still. No smiling, no laughing, nothing. I took a deep breath feeling my worries consume me. I remember a night many year's ago. I was laying in bed with my wife. We heard something hit the ground abruptly. We rushed down the steps seeing Alfred with a shotgun. I made my wife stay inside wall Alfred and I investigate. To what we would find would change, Alfred's, Y/N's and I life forever. Year's past we raised Clark as our own. As he learned to control his power's I helped in any possible way I could. I remember him saving my life countless times. One night I laid in bed with, a sling for my arm, and bandaging around my wounds. Clark was nine year's old. My son and wife had stayed by my side. Clark was worried sick about me. Y/N was at work. Clark had fell asleep holding my hand. I was rubbing his hand with my thumb. Clark has always and will forever be my son. I may not be the best father that's one reason I need Y/N. She has always been a extraordinary mother and wife. She has to make it through this Clark needs her, I need her. I remember the day I came home from work. I found Y/N sitting in the rocking chair holding Clark when he was a baby. Both of them sound asleep. His first word was Bat, Y/N spent the entire day trying to get him to say mom. He grew up too fast. Now 19 and out saving the world. Making Y/N and I proud parent's. I feel my eye's swell. I can't lose my wife. I would go insane without having her in my life. I love her too much to lose her. It's moments like this I want to hold her. I want her to hold me and somehow melt away my worries. I feel my heart drop and tears falling. Dammit, Y/N wake up! I hit the wall with all my might, yelling. I started breathing in and out deeply. I took a deep breath folding my arm's and leaned against the wall. 

".. Bruce.. "

Y/N! I unfold my arm's going to my wife's side. She smiled weakly it breaks me seeing her in pain. I held her hand, she's awake! She's going to be OK. I smile in relief and kiss her temple. I sat on the bed holding her hand, using my other to gently rub her head 

"how are you feeling? One word"I touch her cheek with my knuckles 

".. Our S-son.." she says weakly avoiding my question 

"the poor champ worried about his mother, he's in the lounge. Do you want me to get him"

She nodded gently I kiss her lips gently, then hand and walk to the lounge. I see Clark in the exact spot I left him. 

"is she OK?" he asked bluntly 

"she's awake and asked me to come get you" 

He nodded we both walked to the Med-bay. Y/N moved her head to our direction. She gently smiled breathing heavily. She motioned her hand for him to come. Clark, took a deep breath walking to her. She moved her hand off the side of the bed. Clark held her fingers and kissed her hand. 

He folded his arms laying them on the bed and his face on the his arm's "I'm so sorry momma" he mumbled and broke down crying

Why couldn't have I prevented this? I should have been there with her. Clark should not have seen his mother in pain. Not then when he found her, not now, not ever. 

She rubbed his head "shhh come here" 

He lifted his head tears rolling down his face "mom" he said in a worried tone 

"I'm ok, I pro-ho-mise"

He pinched his nose stuttering "please stop talking" he mumbled 

"Clark, you saved me.. Don't you dare hold any guilt my son"

I walk closer sitting on the other side of the bed. I rubbed Clark's head. Y/N held my hand 

Y/N's P. O. V 

Has I hold my son's and husband's hand's. I feel at peace and relief uncaring of my pain.


End file.
